Chapter 3: Her First...
HER FIRST... CHAPTER 3 OF THE MANGA ( Anime Cross-reference---Compressed and included in Anime Episode 2, " The Girl Realizes She is a Girl ) Previously After acknowledging to herself in the days after her resurrection that she is actually an atomically correct girl, Hazumu has resumed attendance at school, abet as a teenage girl. She had attended the first day back wearing the female school uniform provided to her by her mother. Hazumu is slowly becoming accumulated to presenting as a girl, but a few details still need to be worked out; like she needs to begin wearing a bra with her outfits ! Chapter Overview Despite the alien visitors in the household,Hazumu makes it to school without incident. However, a few friends in the girl's restroom tell her something that she needs to know, "You need to begin wearing a bra ! " ! Hazumu, in a panic the other day, has actually already bought one, but it is monster big. The lot falls to Tomari to take her shopping after school, but it is Yasuna that ends up the one in the dressing room with her, helping her with 'Her First....' ! That evening, in their bedrooms, both Hazumu and Tomari find themselves deep in thought and teen angst. This Chapter's Story The next morning after Hazumu had met the two alien beings hanging out in her bedroom, she awakens from a deep sleep, only to find another surprise in her bedroom, actually in her bed. Jan-Puu, the spaceship A.I., still fully clothed, is sleeping next to her, with their arm around her ! Hazumu meekly remembers what lead up to this---oh yea!---the alien young man and the alien teenage girl are staying in the household. How am I ever going to tell my parents about this ? Hazumu walks downstairs, still dressed in her nightclothes, only to find the alien male at the breakfast table, having pleasant conversation with her parents. My parents, it figures, what can I say, she tells herself ? Next, Jan-Puu comes floating down the stairs ( as in levitating ) and into the breakfast area. Dad wants to know why Hazumu is so late this morning. Because the alarm didn't go off. The alien male then states that Jan-Puu destroyed the alarm clock so that it would not disturb Hazumu's sleep ! The doorbell rings. It is Tomari, Asuta, and Ayuki. But Hazumu isn't even dressed for school ! Asuta tries to point something out to Hazumu ( that it is so obvious that she is not wearing a bra ), but is cut short by a kick to the head from Tomari. At school later that afternoon, at about lunchtime, Hazumu, Tomari, and Ayuki are in the large handicap booth in the girl's restroom, whispering to one another. The advice handed to Hazumu--''-Since you're a girl, at least wear a bra ! I bought one, states Hazumu, and retrieves it from her backpack. It is about a 45 DD, big enough to hide two soccer balls inside! Well, I managed to find the department store downtown, she begins . . . . FLASHBACK---Hazumu is by herself at the store, in the women's intimate wear department. Seemingly, tens of thousands of bras await her inspection. This is unnerving in and of itself, but then a saleslady comes by holding a tape measure like a hangman's noose, and asks Hazumu if she can 'take her size' !?! Hazumu is quite taken aback, and in a panic, grabs a bra from the nearest rack, the XXXL size rack ! " I'll take this one, please ! " , stammers Hazumu. When she gets home, the alien young man sees her holding up the bra and eyeballing the size, and presumptuously states, " 70 % of young girls buying their first bra ''get the wrong size ! " ( Like, how would he know ? ) (End) Ayuki tells Tomari that she needs to go with Hazumu on the way home and help her obtain 'Her First...' ! Tomari counters with the suggestion that Ayuki do the honors. Ayuki says she has after school activities today, Tomari does not. Just then the end of lunch bell rings, as Hazumu assumes a praying position and begs Tomari, while Tomari gives her a painful 'don't do this to me' look ! After the school classes have ended, the friends are gathered at the front of the main gate. A hoard of rowdy, rabid Fox fake news reporters are blocking the entrance way. Reluctantly, it's Tomari to the rescue, as she pushes Asuta into the crowd of reporters to get 'interviewed'. The resulting distraction is enough to enable Tomari, with Hazumu in tow, to make their escape around the melee. And like last time, the teacher, Namiko, tries to do the Wonder Woman thing, but is relegated into a pile of leaves next to the school wall. " Don't look back ! " , shouts Tomari ! Now outside at a women's specialty shop for intimate wear, who should, by coincidence, be there also ready to do some shopping ? Yasuna ! Hazumu and Yasuna formally introduce themselves, much to the displeasure of Tomari. " You just saw each other at school ! " A pregnant silence ensues before Hazumu asks the obvious, " Are you shopping ? ". " Yes " " I guess you also need one now . . . . " , intones Yasuna. Miffed Tomari then drags Hazumu inside, and throws a bone ( Bye ! ) to Yasuna. Inside, occupying a dressing room, Hazumu is being measured by a saleslady. " 32 C " In the hallway, Tomari sinks into a crouching position and moans in lamentation, " She's much bigger than me. " Naked Hazumu sticks her head out from behind the curtain to ask what kind of bra to try on, thereby triggering Tomari's rebuke that girls don't just act so casual and carefree like that. Clearly irritated, Tomari tells her to just choose the color and style that you like. But then a kind face and a pleasant word breaks up the tension, as Yasuna pokes her head through the curtain to talk to Hazumu. She then selects several bras that are ultra-feminine, and pushing aside Tomari, walks right into the dressing room. " Here, I'll help you. " , Yasuna says in a soothing tone. Tomari is left to her own misery, as the two girls in the dressing room try on bras. Yasuna explains how to put on a bra, and how to adjust it. Tomari, a tomboy who probably does not know or care about such feminine tips and tricks, fumes outside the dressing room, in the hallway. " All done ! " , comes from inside the dressing room. " Does it hurt ? " " It just feels weird ! I feel embarrassed, I didn't realize that girls are, in a sense, naked without wearing a bra ! " Yasuna gushes, " You are becoming a girl now, and becoming cuter and cuter ! " Hearing that comment from inside the dressing room triggers Tomari, who now grabs a plain bra and pushes her way into the dressing room. " Pick this plain one, not that fancy one ! " , she shouts. A ruckus breaks out until Hazumu shouts, " Both of you ! Stop !!! " At the checkout counter, the clerk announces, " That will be 4000 yen. ( about $ 36.44 USD ) While waiting, Tomari drops an acid comment to Yasuna, " Didn't you reject Hazumu ? " Other hurtful comments follow as the three walk outside, " Hanging around him hurts him. You should help him forget you ! " ( Tomari uses male pronouns, indicating that she still does not accept Hazumu as an authentic female. ) Leaving Yasuna by herself, dejected by the cruel comments, the two walk away. A little while later, Hazumu thanks Tomari for her efforts today. Tomari then drops another acid comment, " Are you really okay with Yasuna ? " Hazumu thinks for a few moments, then says--- " The Love Confession that I made to her, if I was destined to be rejected, then I wanted to go back to being intimate friends with her. So I'm okay with her. Anyway, now that I am a girl, I can't be in love with another girl ! " ! With a worried and exasperated look on her face, Tomari squeaks out an, " I see ! " . The two continue walking, as Jan-Puu invisibly joins the drama. As they part company, Tomari drops a last thought to bedevil Hazumu--- " Does Yasuna-chan feel the same about you ? She said 'I love you', but I don't understand how she can still say that ? " Hazumu is now left alone, to ponder the situation. Yes, her body has changed. Yasuna and myself getting together is impossible now. " That night, in her bedroom, Hazumu looks at the two bras that she has purchased. One fancy, and one plain. " I am becoming more and more like a girl ! " The two aliens are also remotely looking on, and comment that love is very interesting. That night, in her bedroom, Tomari is thinking about what happened today. " I wonder if Hazumu is eating properly ? He says that he is alright, but I am still worried. I wonder if he can really put on a bra all alone ? A woman's body is different. Why can't I stop worrying ? 'I can't be in love with another girl' was his comment. I know that ! So why is there this pain in my heart ? " ( Given Tomari's current mindset, she continues to incorrectly use male pronouns in reference to female Hazumu. ) Chapter Lookback and Commentary Manga Fan's Commentary on this Chapter Saken Kagazbekov / 2 years ago / 1 like I don't get the disagreeableness towards Hazumu's childhood friend Tomari. So damn reliable they were children. DukeAstolfo / 2 years ago That alien guy is great. It is like the mangaka said "screw it!" with his design. Like he just made him as ridiculous as possible. Bonnettbaby / 4 years ago Now that I'm revisiting Kashimashi, I realized the HELL of a weirdness that black haired girl Yasuna was with the girl-with-girl thing. Category:Chapters